dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Mera
|alias= Mera |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Atlantis |family= Nereus (father) |status= Alive |actor= Amber Heard |movie= Justice League Aquaman |title = Princess of Xebel}} Y'Mera Xebella Challa﻿, more commonly referred to as Mera, is the daughter of King Nereus and a Xebellian princess raised by Atlanna and ally of Aquaman, prince and later king of Atlantis. Biography Early Life Mera was taken in by Queen Atlanna while her parents fought in the wars of Xebel, training her as the Queen's protégée. Over time, Mera became a prominent military figure in Atlantis, leading the Atlantean Guard later in life. Assault on the Atlantean Vault ]] ]] Mera arrived at an Atlantean outpost when Parademons attempted to seize the Atlantean Mother Box. Shortly afterward, the Mother Box activated, alerting her and the remaining Xebellian Soldiers nearby. As she went to investigate, a boom tube opened, from which Steppenwolf emerged, immediately attacking the Royal Guardsmen as he made his way toward his objective. As Steppenwolf neared the podium where the Mother Box sat, Mera displaced the water around him, causing him to fall to the surface below, before collapsing the water back onto him. As the New God recovered, he charged at Mera, slamming her against a nearby wall before throwing her below, knocking her unconscious. .]] Arthur then joined the battle, but was unable to prevent Steppenwolf from taking the Mother Box. Afterward, Mera creates a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk, chastising him for finally appearing on Atlantean territory. When Arthur began to leave, Mera explained that she knew his mother, Queen Atlanna. When Arthur stated that his mother abandoned him on his father's doorstep when he was a baby, Mera tells him that Atlanna would have stayed, but she left to spare Arthur's life. She explained that Atlanna wanted to stay, and leaving Arthur and his father cost her more than he could imagine. Mera then told Arthur that he was no longer a child who couldn't defend himself, and that Steppenwolf would've been his mother's responsibility to defeat, but now the mantle passed to him. War for Atlantis Finding Arthur Curry .]] A year after the defeat of Steppenwolf, Mera left Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthur's half-brother Orm from declaring war on the surface world. However, Arthur refused and left Mera as he drove home with his father Thomas Curry. Mera would save Arthur and his father from a tidal wave by using her hydrokinetic powers to move it. Arthur was then convinced to come with Mera to Atlantis. Return to Atlantis , Mera and Nuidis Vulko talking about the Atlan's Trident.]] Mera and Arthur went to Atlantis to meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur's mentor, which they are informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Atlan's Trident: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan, the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They were then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, and Arthur held them off while Mera and Vulko escaped. Arthur was then laid unconscious and captured by Orm's men. Finding the Atlan's Trident She watched the fight between Arthur and King Orm. She saved Arthur using her ship after the Atlanna's trident was destroyed. The two of them went to the Sahara desert while Orm took over the Kingdom of the Fishermen. They found a message of king Atlan telling them to go to Sicily, Italy, where they find the next clue, but were then attacked by Black Manta, Murk and the Men-of-War. Mera fought off Murk and the Atlantean soldiers while Arthur defeated Black Manta. They set sail and then dived through the Kingdom of the Trench and reached a one way portal to the Hidden Sea. They got through the portal and they met Atlanna, which to their shock, had survived. After Aquaman survived against Karathen and took the Atlan's Trident from the skeleton of King Atlan, Mera witnessed his return. Battle of the Brine She would then help Arthur fight off the Men-of-War and shared a romantic kiss with him. After he informed her father that Arthur had become king, he stopped fighting. After he deposed Ocean Master and shattered his trident, she was by his side as he was hailed as king. Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Physiology: As an Atlantean, Mera possesses superhuman abilities, especially when exposed to water. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Mera is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Atlantean as a warrior princess. She was able to defeat several members of the Men-of-War with their large armor, as well as defeating Murk, by opening his visor so that the water that held the suit would come out, and thus leave him almost dehydrated. *'Superhuman Durability': Mera's body is much more resistant to physical damage than a human being, as it is capable of withstanding great impact forces, immense pressures under water and falls from great heights, as well as being hit against a stone pillar by Steppenwolf and came out with minor injuries. *'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Mera can swim at supersonic speeds. While on the surface, Mera is also extremely fast, able to escape the Men-of-War soldiers, even though they used the thrusters on their backs to go faster, and dodge many shots in the process. *'Superhuman Agility': Mera naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a human being. She was able to jump across several rooftops in Italy while fleeing the Atlantean soldiers. *'Superhuman Senses': Mera possesses enhanced senses that allow her to better navigate the underwater environment of the oceans. From her perspective, the oceans are brightly lit, as clear to her as if she were on land. *'Aquatic Adaptation': Mera can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. She can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, though, prolonged dehydration will weaken her. **'Aquatic Respiration': Mera is able to breathe underwater. As a high-born Xebellian, she could also breathe air without problems, unlike most of her kind. *'Hydrokinesis': Mera has the ability to manipulate water, which makes her eyes shine bright blue, her hands are wrapped in a bluish aura and even the liquid she manipulates becomes bright. She was able to create a sudden breach while fighting against Steppenwolf, eliminating all the water that surrounded the New God, and collapsed on him, likewise used this ability against Orm to prevent him from killing Arthur, removing all the water around him and then collapsing on him. She also has the ability to drain the water of others, as she did Steppenwolf, to save Thomas Curry from being drowned and later performed a similar technique in Arthur Curry by using his sweat to activate an ancient Atlantean device that contained a hologram of the King Atlan. Mera was also able to manipulate an immense wave to save Thomas Curry and after giving a girl a coin to make a wish at a fountain, Mera created several miniature dolphins with water from the fountain. Mera has also shown that she can use water to create powerful rays of hard water to send several Atlantean soldiers flying away and create tentacles of water to defeat two Xebelians soldiers and to free Vulko from the Men-of-War. Mera also has the advanced ability to create solid projectiles with liquid, as he demonstrated when he used wine from several bottles to create several projectiles and kill several Atlantis soldiers. Also, she created a bubble around her and Arthur so they could talk in privacy and use a similar technique during the fight against the Trench monsters, managing to create a bright bubble around her and Arthur, and then expand it to send the Trench away from them. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Mera was trained in the Atlantean battle arts and finally became an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter. She was able to defeat several Atlantean soldiers, including Murk, and later defeated several Men-of-War soldiers. *'Master Swimmer': Mera, like all Atlanteans, is able to masterfully coordinate herself while underwater, having spent her whole life in Water. *'Expert Pilot': Mera has a two-person ship that she could pilot through even a barrage of blasts from the hydro-cannons stationed on the walls of Atlantis. Equipment *'Mera's Suit': Mera wears an Atlantean outfit, which consists of a bright one-piece green suit that has small hexagons that resemble fish scales and also adapts to the blue color under some light. Former Equipment *'Mera's Armor': During the Steppenwolf attack, Mera wore a dark green Atlantean armor as she goes to battle that resembles the armor Aquaman used during his time with the Justice League. *'Mera's Ceremonial Dress': During Orm and Arthur's battle for the throne of Atlantis, Mera wore a ceremonial dress while watching the fight. Vehicles *'Mera's Ship': After Aquaman's Quindent was destroyed during the fight against Orm, she saved him using her ship. Relationships Family *Nereus - Father Allies *Queen Atlanna - Mentor and Savior *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Love Interest *Nuidis Vulko - Confidant *Thomas Curry *Xebellian Soldiers *Men-of-War - Allies turned Enemies turned Allies *Karathen *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Fisherman Princess Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf *Parademons *Orm/Ocean Master - Betrothed turned Attempted Killer *David Kane/Black Manta *Murk - Ally turned Enemy Gallery Film Mera and an Atlantean soldier.jpg Justice League (2017) Mera talks to Arthur in Atlantis.png Mera talking with Arthur.jpg Mera fighting Steppenwolf.jpg Mera about to use abilities.jpg Aquaman_-_Mera_Princess_(2).jpg Mera_asks_for_help.jpg Aquaman_-_Mera_Princess_(3).jpg Aquaman_-_Mera_Princess_(4).jpg Aquaman_-_Mera_Princess_(5).jpg Arthur and Mera in the Sahara desert.jpg|Arthur and Mera in the Sahara Mera_and_Arthur_at_the_desert.jpg Mera_eats_roses.jpg Mera_with_Arthur_and_little_girl.jpg Aquaman - Mera Princess (8).jpeg Mera_vs_Atlantean_soldier.jpg Mera_using_her_power.jpg Mera_being_saved_by_Atlanna.jpg Mera_shocked.jpg Mera_and_Aquaman_2.jpg Mera_and_King_Nereus.jpg Aquaman_-_Mera_Princess_(1).jpg Mera_after_battle.jpg Mera's hydrokinesis.png Promotional Justice League - Mera - First look - promo.jpg Aquaman First Look Mera.jpg Mera in Atlantis.png Mera on dock.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera_24_.jpg Aquaman_-_Queen_Mera3.jpg Mera - Promo.jpg Aquaman - Mera Princess (7).jpg Aquaman - Princess Mera character poster.jpg Aquaman Poster.jpg Aquaman - Mera (2).jpg ArthurWithMera.jpeg Mera.jpg Trivia *In the DC Comics universe, Mera is the wife of Aquaman who later becomes Queen of Atlantis and joins the Justice League. She and Aquaman eventually have a son named Arthur Curry, Jr, who is murdered by Black Manta. *Not knowing what they are, Mera seems to enjoy eating roses. *In DC Comics, Mera was betrothed to Nereus, who is her ex-fiancee instead of her father. References External links * * pt-br:Mera Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters